Memories
by MidniteMelodie
Summary: Dawn finds herself in a forest. Her memories are mysteriously all wiped, and memories of what she does each day are all wiped away each day at midnight. Everything seems hopeless, but Paul becomes determined to make her remember him...Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Whew! First fanfic! ^^**

**I'm really excited about this story. I got this idea randomly- just when I was daydreaming, but I developed a plot from it that would make it a cute Ikarishipping story. So...here it is! :3**

**Summary:** Dawn finds herself in a forest. Her memories are mysteriously all wiped, and memories of what she does each day are all wiped away each day at midnight. Everything seems hopeless, but Paul becomes determined to make her remember him...Ikarishipping!

**Format: **Story With Chapters {Not a oneshot. X3}

**Updates: **About every week, if I'm not busy. :D

**Rating: **K+**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter One}<strong>

**{Something}**

* * *

><p>She felt before she saw. Warm, humid air surrounded her like a cozy blanket. Grass blades tickled her arms and legs. Sunlight poured from above, drenching her in warmth. Fallen leaves took refuge on her figure, and she felt dirt on her fingers, in her hair, and on her face.<p>

'My name is Dawn.' She thought to herself. 'I am sixteen.'

She opened her eyes, as if to grasp just another clue about herself before it vanished, but there was nothing. She was left with nothing, in a place of nothing, with memories of nothing.

She sat up and decided to brush the dirt away. She used her fingers to smooth out her hair and to eliminate all of the dirt on her body. She stood up, feeling groggy, dizzy, and extremely confused.

'My name is Dawn. I am sixteen, and I am hungry.'

With that thought on her mind, she foraged for any type of food, ignoring the scrapes, cuts, and scratches that she received from disturbing the thorns and branches as she cleared them away. A few minutes passed, and she finally surrendered. There was nothing. A sharp pain gnawed at Dawn's stomach, and as every second passed she desired that some miracle would happen- that something would be there for her to satisfy her hunger.

Then wind came. It blew, slithering through the trees quietly and gracefully, bringing cold and eliminating the heavy air temporarily. The sensation calmed her down, made her think logically. It continued, letting everything drift behind it. Gradually, a sweet aroma found its way to her.

She straightened and a look of delight replaced her hopeless expression. She stretched and ran towards the direction that the wind first greeted her. She felt more burning, more pain as she ran through the trees, branches, and thorns, but she didn't stop. She wouldn't stop, not when she had came this far.

Her effort was rewarded. In front of her, eight well-raised berry trees sparkled in the sunlight, as if taunting her. Ravenously, she tore the berries from their trees and devoured them, letting the cold, sweet juice slide down her throat. She drank in the aroma, and fell back into the grass, satisfied. She was lucky. She wasn't supposed to be lucky, for a girl who was left with nothing, in a place of nothing, with memories of nothing.

"What are you, a pokemon?"

The voice startled her, and she immediately jumped up, her heart pounding wildly. She straightened her messy hair and once again, wiped any remaining dirt off her face. She turned, ready to face the worst.

"I am not a pokemon," She replied. There was nothing else she could say. She didn't know who exactly she was and what she was doing there. "I am Dawn. I am sixteen."

"Obviously," The boy muttered. "You're definitely not twelve."

She remained silent, but she observed him. He had long purple hair and impossibly dark eyes. Somehow, she sensed power and confidence emitting from him. The way he dressed, the way he spoke, and his dark eyes.

Finally, Dawn broke the silence. "But why did you say I'm a pokemon?"

The boy chuckled. "You're eating _pokemon _berries. More specifically, sitrus berries. The ones I watered five times every day. In fact, today was their harvest day, so I came to get them, but _this _happened,"

"I-I'm sorry," Dawn apologized. "I'm really sorry. I was hungry."

"There's something called food," The boy chided. "_Human _food, not pokemon food. Unless you don't mind me catching you and ordering you to battle Palkia."

"I don't have any food," Dawn murmured. "I have nothing."

The boy's confident air dimmed slightly. "What do you mean you have no food? Everyone has to have food, or else they will...,"

"Die," Dawn finished. "I don't know how long I was knocked out or how I ended up here, but if I didn't eat those berries, I could have possibly died. I'm sorry I selfishly took them when you worked so hard to acquire them."

He sighed. "That's fine. But...you don't know where you are?"

"No, I only know that I am Dawn, and I am sixteen," She paused. "Oh! You still need to tell me who you are."

"I am Paul, and I am also sixteen," Paul said, imitating her voice, intending to tease her.

"And you also eat sitrus berries," Dawn teased back. "But...where are we?"

"We're in Eterna Forest. Just...we're far away from the path we're supposed to be on. You can consider this area unmapped territory," Paul explained. "I came here to try to complete my pokedex and make discoveries- like this long strip of plowed land that held the berry trees. It can hold around eight berry trees, unlike the normal four that you see in Sinnoh. With this, I can harvest a lot more berries in one place than have to travel everywhere to pick them."

"That's convenient," Dawn agreed.

They were both silent again. Dawn stared off into the trees and wondered about herself- why she was here, what she was doing, why she couldn't remember anything. Paul looked at his poketch and tried activating his map app.

_'-LOCATION UNDETECTABLE-'_ appeared on the screen, causing him to sigh in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Don't panic," Paul muttered. "It's not like I'm lost too."

"You couldn't be lost," Dawn murmured. "I mean, you watered the berries fives times every day. You memorized the location of the berries, so..."

"I camped here to test out the plowed land," Paul stated simply. "Actually, sitrus berries don't take a long time to grow. I was exaggerating. I only brought food for a few days. But now, I only have enough for one day for both of us..."

"W-What?" Dawn whispered. "What are we going to do now?"

"It's fine. My honchkrow has fly. We both can't fit on it, and I don't want to abandon you here," Paul said. "It can retrieve some food in Floaroma Town for us instead."

Dawn exhaled, relieved. "That's good,"

"It's getting dark now," Paul said, noting the setting sun. "According to my Poketch, it is now 6:30. We should set out to find if there is any place we could stay for the night."

"Okay," Dawn agreed. She smiled at Paul, feeling relieved and comforted that she was now with someone. She was grateful for his presence, but she had an uneasy feeling about something. Whatever it was, she wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

"Ah," Paul stopped, almost causing Dawn to bump into him. "Is this acceptable?"

Dawn stepped out from behind him and observed the setting in front of her. It was a large rock wall with a rather unique texture- as if a giant fist had smashed it. She blinked, extremely confused. "This is shelter? But...this is impossible. How are we supposed to be sheltered in here during the night?"

Paul rolled his eyes, amused. "You seem to have forgotten what world we live in,"

"I have," Dawn said solemnly. "And I always will."

Paul was confused by her meaning, but decided not to tease her anymore. "Sorry. Aggron!" He snatched a pokeball out of his bag and released the pokemon. "Please use flash cannon on this wall."

Aggron nodded in Paul's direction and turned to face the wall. After a few seconds of preparing, it unleashed a powerful burst of light. Dawn yelped, and closed her eyes, trying to eliminate the bright light. For some reason, she was afraid. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew this light. But she wouldn't remember anything tomorrow. She wouldn't remember her weird sensations and that she observed something that could be in her past. She wouldn't remember anything at all, besides that her name was Dawn, and she was sixteen.

"You can open your eyes now," Paul prompted.

Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Paul, who was smirking. "Sorry. It's just...I feel like something bad would happen to me,"

Paul's playful smirk vanished and his expression darkened. "What do you mean? I only used the move to open up the wall,"

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "I'm sorry. It was just...a feeling. I don't know."

"Well, it's even darker now. The wall is cleared, and now it's a pretty wide cave," Paul murmured, withdrawing Aggron into its pokeball. "I will prepare our food. I don't know what you have been through, but it seems pretty rough, so just rest. I brought two sleeping bags, so choose one and sleep for a bit."

"Okay," Dawn said, smiling. "Thank you...Paul."

An hour later, Dawn woke up again, this time feeling refreshed and energetic. She smelled a delicious smell from outside, and immediately got up to discover what it was.

"The only thing that can wake you up is food, huh?" Paul teased. "I tried everything. I even poured a bucket of water on your face."

"You did?" Dawn asked, startled.

"Of course not," Paul laughed, rolling his eyes. "I just finished making some ramen. I had to spend most of my time composing a letter to a restaurant. Then, I had to recall how much money their food costs, prepare the money, and put it in a miniature bag. Honchkrow is flying to Floaroma Town to retrieve tomorrow's breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It should be back in the morning."

"Wow," Dawn murmured, impressed. "But...what if you run out of money?"

"Then I'll have Honchkrow withdraw money from the bank in Veilstone," Paul said, handing her a bowl of ramen. "There will be enough. And we'll find a way out of here before then, so it's fine."

They devoured the ramen quickly. They were both hungry, especially Dawn, who wasn't even sure how long she had been starving. Paul fetched the bowls and washed them using a little water and two clean cloths. Dawn decided to set up their sleeping bags and clean the area.

By the time night officially came, everything was prepared. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated what they had to see. They went into their sleeping bags and prepared to sleep.

They were quiet. They both knew the other wasn't sleeping. Dawn rolled a bit closer to Paul shyly.

"It's cold," She whispered.

"It's a cave," He murmured. "Of course it would be cold."

"Can I come closer?" She asked.

"Sure," He replied. "Come as close as you want. I don't want to lose you again."

-x-

The next morning, Dawn found herself on the ground again, feeling confused and awkward as usual.

'My name is Dawn.' She thought to herself. 'I am sixteen.'

Once again, she opened her eyes, hoping that she could grasp something about herself before it vanished, but there was nothing. All she noticed was that she had fallen asleep on the stone floor in a sleeping bag.

She stood up groggily and searched for a sign of light. She needed light to guide her in this dark, cold place. She wanted light more than anything right now.

She reached the entrance of the cave. A boy with long purple hair had his back to her and was reaching for two packages that a bird pokemon was carrying. He attached a letter and a small bag to the bird pokemon's foot and gave it a few berries to eat before it flew off again. He turned.

His eyes widened, surprised that she was awake, but he smiled. "Good morning, Dawn,"

Dawn blinked and smiled back at him. She didn't remember him, but she replied anyways. "Good morning,"

She had found her light. She needed nothing else, because today, even though she was in a place of nothing, with memories of nothing, she was left with something.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and just saying, this is still a rated K+ fanfic. <em>Nothing <em>happened in the whole sleeping bag scene. They just slept next to each other in _separate _sleeping bags. Oh well. If you wanted to imagine something happening there, go ahead. I don't own your imagination. ;D**

**And I am perfectly aware about Paul being "out-of-character". Well, I would say that he has improved his attitude. Or is there something behind his out-of-character-ness? I'm not telling you. ^^  
><strong>

**Alright~! I'm _finally _done with the first chapter! :D**

**For the record, this was around 2,200 words. I'm not sure if my chapters will be as long in the future. xD**

**Well, anyways, review please! I want to know your feedback and how I'm doing with this story. Thanks! :3**

**-x- MidniteMelodie -x-  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I finished my Algebra Virtual School but I became lazy in the end...I apologize! XD  
><strong>

**Wow! I'm amazed at how much feedback I received after posting the first chapter of this story. I am very grateful for the reviews I have received. Thank you for reviewing: Jiaohua de yi, RosieShiba, Monochrome13, PerkyPearlyPanini, Starfire1407, alchemical luminescence, and Jing! :3**

**I also want to explain the effects of Dawn's memory wipe. Dawn has not forgotten everything- she knows that she lives in the world of Pokemon, what food is, and the essential skills she needs to survive. Her memory wipe caused her to forget people and Pokemon she met and events that she saw take place. There is more to this, but that's all I'm saying. I don't want to give away any spoilers. ;D  
><strong>

**With that cleared, I bring you the second chapter of Memories! Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter Two}<strong>

**{Safe}**

* * *

><p>Dawn observed her surroundings curiously. She appeared to be in a rather large cave that included a backpack, two sleeping bags, and the two large-sized packages that the purple-haired boy had received from the bird Pokemon a few minutes ago. She was a few meters away from the entrance, and it seemed to be morning.<p>

The boy tore open the boxes he had received, revealing six tempting meals and two large bottles of water that seemed to taunt her. She found herself hungry again, although this hunger wasn't as painful as she would have imagined it to be. It was a simple longing for food- something to satisfy her appetite. She stepped closer and drank in the delicious aroma.

The purple-haired boy took two meals and replaced the other four into the two boxes. He then stuffed the two boxes into the backpack that Dawn had noticed previously, walked back towards her, and handed her a meal.

"Let's go to the entrance and eat there," He suggested. "The warmth of the sun will feel enjoyable since we spent the entire night in this cold cave."

Dawn nodded and followed the boy to the entrance. She looked outside the cave curiously, noting the several trees, plants, and grass Pokemon. She breathed slowly, inhaling the sharp, wild scent of the forest. She sat down, feeling refreshed, yet nostalgic.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked, after she finished the remaining portions of her meal. She set down her plate and looked directly at him. "Why am I here?"

"Wow, you forget things easily," The boy remarked. "We're in the unexplored area of Eterna Forest, and we're lost. I found you yesterday, almost starved to death, snacking on my sitrus berries. I have no idea why you're here, but we decided to blow up a rock wall to create this cave."

Dawn stared at him blankly. "Who are you?"

"Wow," He muttered, his voice dripping with disbelief. "My name is _Paul_."

"Paul," Dawn repeated, frowning. "I think I might have known someone else named Paul, but I can't remember."

"It's highly possible that you might have met some other trainer named Paul previously in your life. It's not like I am the only Paul in this region," Paul replied quickly. "Anyways, we should worry about the present. Today, I think we should create a gate to protect us from wild Pokemon. Last night, my Pokemon watched to make sure we weren't threatened. But eventually, they will be exhausted because of lack of sleep. In our current situation, we need them as healthy as possible, so this will be a good way to keep us safe."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, standing up. "I'll go get the materials immediately so we can start constructing the gate."

Paul grabbed her hand, causing her to yelp in alarm. He stared at her with his dark eyes that seemed to be expressionless, yet full of expression at the same time. She glanced at her hand, which Paul was still holding, and looked away, embarrassed by the sudden contact.

"No," Paul murmured. "I'll go. You're too weak right now."

"I'm not weak," Dawn argued. "Even though I can't remember that much, I'm not weak! I can handle getting materials."

"Fine," Paul whispered, pulling her back to the ground. He leaned forward, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Perhaps I should repeat myself? You're not going, Dawn. It doesn't matter if you're weak or not."

Dawn looked away shyly, pretending not to notice their closeness. "Then what's your reason for not letting me go?"

"I want to protect you," Paul said softly. "I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you right after I saved you."

Dawn sat there, trying to process his words. By the time she comprehended what he had said, he had already sprinted out of the cave with his Ninjask trailing behind him. A delicious aroma reached her nose, and she realized that Paul had taken his lunch with him, meaning he would be gone for the entire afternoon. She sighed, wanting him to come back and tell her that he would never leave her again- but the past had already passed and the present had already caught up to her.

-x-

Paul had rushed out of the cave, his heart pounding. He felt guilty for leaving Dawn in the cave, but he felt that it was necessary in order to keep her safe. He turned and smirked at his Ninjask, who had lingered at the cave for just a little bit to watch her reaction. It nodded curtly at him, showing an expression of amusement. Paul turned, feeling mixed feelings about his actions. He _did _feel guilty for leaving Dawn, but he also felt slightly pleased.

'_She wants me to be there._' Paul thought.

He was pleased, even though he was aware that it was selfish. He had wanted this- he hated the feeling of remembering her when she didn't even make the effort to remember him. Sure, it had been around five years since he had last seen her, but he felt a sense of hope.

'_Maybe we can start over. I was a jerk to her, and I feel really bad about that._' He flinched, remembering how he used to treat her. '_I want her to love me._'

"Ninjask, Fury Cutter," Paul commanded, pointing at a fallen tree. His Pokemon obeyed and slashed at the rough bark. Each slash became more powerful, and eventually, thick layers of wood were piled up next to him. He smiled at his Ninjask and proceeded to retrieve the wood. She wanted him and he wanted her. He didn't even consider that maybe her feelings would fade away next morning.

-x-

Dawn yawned and got out of her sleeping bag. She had slept after Paul had left in an attempt to make time go faster, but it appeared not much time had passed. She sighed, and then went to retrieve her lunch from Paul's backpack.

The sandwich she devoured was as delicious as it looked. She finished the entire meal, feeling pleasure and satisfaction afterwards. She walked to the opening of the cave and leaned against the wall, wondering why she couldn't remember anything from yesterday, or the day before, and just...everything. What had happened to her that caused her not to remember anything about her life?

Dawn thought about Paul, and how he didn't want her to retrieve the wood. She thought about the food she couldn't have if she didn't have Paul with her and the disappointing feeling that overwhelmed her when he left. The feeling of loneliness haunted her, even now, as closed her eyes and imagined him.

She fell asleep again, on the cold wall as she dreamed of Paul's warm embrace.

-x-

When Paul returned with the wood, he found Dawn sleeping on the cave wall. He gazed at her, amused, and thensat down next to her.

"I'm back," He whispered into her ear, smirking when she opened her eyes. She appeared startled, but she recovered quickly.

"Paul," She murmured sleepily, running her fingers through her hair. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:00 PM, according to my Poketch," Paul replied, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't sleep the entire afternoon, did you?"

Dawn looked away, embarrassed. "I guess I was just tired,"

Paul sighed and stood up. "Well, I got the wood as promised. Let's go eat dinner and decide how we're going to construct the gate,"

Dawn followed him to the entrance of the cave and devoured her dinner immediately. She enjoyed the warmth that the delicious food brought, but she seemed more satisfied and relieved that Paul was back. He noticed her watching him and rolled his eyes, amused.

"Am I _that _interesting to look at?" He asked, smirking.

Dawn didn't reply. She stood up and placed her plate next to Paul's backpack. She walked over to the stack of wood, smashed each layer of it, and threw the pieces outside of the cave. The sharp sounds of wood being destroyed stung the air, leaving Paul flabbergasted. He opened his mouth, enraged, to explain he had only been joking, but she gave him a sharp glare, causing his words to perish in his mouth, unspoken.

"Don't," She snapped, when he stood up and attempted to retrieve the wood again.

"What's up with you?" He demanded. "I worked so hard to acquire all of that wood, and you just destroyed it!"

"Don't ever go back there for wood," She murmured. "Just don't."

"But we need a gate! If we don't have one, you won't be safe," Paul argued. "I would be fine- I could beat up any Pokemon, but if you're attacked..."

"Exactly! I don't need any gate," She exclaimed angrily, embracing him. He grunted in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clearing not anticipating it. "Just keep me safe by staying here! Don't leave me again."

Even without a gate, Dawn knew she was safe with Paul. Loneliness had attacked her, draining her happiness and leaving only sorrow. Paul stared at the girl he had fallen in love with, the one he had deceived and hurt, the one who he had hurt in the past and now in the present.

They didn't speak, but when Dawn looked up, Paul's response was clear in his eyes.

_You're safe now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to <span>Lynx of the Sand<span> for beta-reading this! I appreciate her help for correcting my mistakes and making this better! :)**

**I apologize for the late and short chapter. This one was really hard to think of, since I wanted it to be meaningful without that much action. Besides, I want Dawn and Paul to build their relationship over time and not make it seem random.**

**With that said, don't take this whole hugging thing as romance. This is only because Dawn can only rely on Paul to keep her safe. Also, she feels lonely since she's not exposed to others besides Paul.**

**The reason for Paul being out of character should be clear now. If you want me to explain if you don't get it, PM me. :D**

**So...review please! I want to know your opinion of this story! :3**

**-x- MidniteMelodie -x-  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for updating so late! D: My school is starting in four days, and I have spent the last two weeks role playing on an RPG with my friends. Also, I have been working on my Summer Reading project, which is due on the first day of school. But never mind the excuses, I'll just admit it: I procrastinated. xD**

**I promise I will update faster in the future. Please forgive me. :3 **

**Before I answer some questions, I would like to thank the many people who reviewed: RosieShiba, PerkyPearlyPanini, Jing, Monochrome13, alchemical luminescence, and zflame393! Thanks for your feedback! :D**

**_1) Does Paul know that Dawn can't remember stuff? {RosieShiba}  
><em>**

**~Nope. Dawn continues to ask him questions about why she is here and who she is, but he thinks that she is only teasing him.**

**_2) Surprised that I reviewed that quick? {P-Chan; PerkyPearlyPanini}_**

**~Yep ;D**

**_3) Can you explain to me why Paul is acting the way he is? {zflame393}_**

**~There are more deeper reasons that Paul is acting the way he is, but I don't want to reveal them now. However, it was hinted in Chapter 2 that he wanted her to love him and was trying to act nicer to avoid what happened in the past (I can't reveal that either, sorry. ^^"). You were correct: He likes her and wants to make a fresh start.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this super late chapter! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 3}<strong>

**{Path}**

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up early the next morning and experienced her regular feelings of dizziness, hopelessness, and hunger. She yawned, allowing her eyes to adjust to the unexpected light before getting up. She observed her surroundings, attempting to understand herself and why she was here.<p>

'My name is Dawn. I am sixteen, but I don't know where I am.' She thought. 'I am alone in this cave, all by myself, but I seem to have the vital resources I need to survive.'

She straightened her sleeping bag and walked towards the entrance of the cave. There was only a small source of unfamiliar light, but the thick forest aroma that seemed to be familiar flooded her senses. She sat down and stared at the dark trees that were outside, trying to remember.

How did she end up here? Why was she all alone? Where was this place? What was she supposed to remember even though she couldn't?

The questions swirled in her mind and drowned her, leaving her empty and confused. Her eyes explored every detail in the cave, searching for answers, but the answers didn't reveal themselves. Besides, there were no answers in this place of everything where she was left with nothing.

The sound of rock exploding interrupted her thoughts. She heard the rocks scream in pain before settling on the ground, as if they were never disturbed. Horrified, she retreated back into the cave and crawled back into her sleeping bag. She decided she would sleep again and try to remember as much as possible.

Several explosions followed, but Dawn closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. She heard more rocks fall on the soft grass, their last cries barely audible. They were torn from what they knew, who they knew, and where they came from, just like she was.

-x-

Someone shook her awake. He hovered above her, his face evidently showing signs of worry and confusion. Dawn focused on his facial features and any other distant memories that might reveal who he was, but nothing came. He was a stranger, but maybe he was here to help her.

She smiled at him, trying to appear friendly as she sat up. "Hi," she murmured shyly. "Do you happen to know where I am?"

The boy frowned at her. "What are you talking about? You should know where we are by now. I've told you for the past two days. We're in the unexplored part of Eterna Forest, remember?"

"Yes...I think I do remember," Dawn replied. "I just can't remember why I'm here."

"We're lost," The boy answered. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. We're staying in this cave until we find a way to exit this forest safely."

"Oh," She said, smiling. She felt slightly embarrassed- why would she be here in a cave if she wasn't lost? She allowed herself to pause briefly before she spoke again. "Thanks."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" The boy teased. "Like my name or something?"

"Actually, yes," Dawn giggled. She restrained herself from acting nervous or confused. She needed answers, and if she had to pretend, she would. "I would like to know that."

"Really," He scoffed. "It's not like you forgot, anyways. It's Paul, remember?"

"Of course," She said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't forget. So..."

"Yeah. I blew up a section of the stone wall a few hours ago," Paul murmured, changing the subject. His smile showed that he had succeeded in whatever he had wanted to do. "I did it to create an area that we can use to bathe, since I think we're rather...repelling at this moment."

Dawn looked down at herself for the first time that morning. She hadn't examined herself thoroughly, but she was messy. Her long blue hair hung around her face in messy clumps, and she felt uncomfortable and sweaty.

"Yeah," Dawn flinched and looked away, embarrassed. "Can you show me the area? I want to bathe as soon as possible."

Paul nodded, evidently amused as he got up. He offered his hand to her, and she took it quickly. "Wow. You're just like..."

"Just like what? Or who?" She prompted, curious. She was surprised to hear an edge of hostility in her voice, and she looked away from him as she continued down the short distance to the area that he had mentioned earlier.

"Never mind," Paul said, shaking his head quickly. "Well, here we are. Sorry it's not as impressive as a regular bathroom. I've smoothed down the rock and added everything needed to take a relaxing shower."

Dawn stared at the area, impressed. She was so amazed at the structure that she was only able to utter one word: "Wow."

Paul shifted uncomfortably, somehow having the thought that she might want to know where he had retrieved the materials. "O-Oh...And just to reassure you, I didn't find random things in the forest to make them into soap. I made sure Honchkrow flew over to the nearest Pokemart for a few bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. It also retrieved the essential parts of a shower. I know it's kind of uncomfortable being surrounded by rock, but-"

"It's fine," She interrupted, smiling. "I'm actually really surprised and impressed. I didn't even expect that you could create a bathing area here."

"Nothing is impossible, you know," He laughed as he handed her a towel. "So...enjoy. I'll go back to the cave and wait for you. Don't take too long, or else breakfast will get cold."

"Thanks," Dawn murmured, sincerely grateful. She stepped into the warm cave, hoping that a shower would erase her confusion. For that period of time, she had forgotten that Paul was about to mention someone else.

Now that she remembered, she felt cold even as the warm needles of water pierced her skin.

-x-

"You're completely healed now," Paul murmured to her after they finished their breakfast. He handed her his plate, which she accepted and stacked on top of hers. Gastrodon entered the cave from outside, appearing exhausted. It nodded at Dawn to tell her that the water for washing the plates was ready, and then slid over to Paul, who gave it a potion and a can of lemonade.

Dawn walked outside and scrubbed the plates with a cloth. She didn't know why she had to do this, but she was pretty sure it was a routine- she washed the plates and cleaned a bit as Paul collected the essential materials to live.

"Are you okay?" His voice startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump back in surprise. "I'm sorry if what I told you was...offensive in any way."

"Oh, I was just...I needed to wash the plates and I forgot to reply," She murmured.

"Are you completely healed now?" Paul asked, slightly worried. "I was wondering if we could try to find a way out of this forest."

"I guess," She replied casually. She hid the disappointment in her voice- she actually liked living like this since it felt more free and less restrained. In the wild, there were no rules, only secrets concealed by the leaves and shadows.

"Good. We should try finding a way out as soon as possible, but there are several strong Pokemon in this forest, since we're in uncharted territory," Paul explained. "For now, we have to survive until we find a possible path that will lead us back to the route we're supposed to be on."

Dawn nodded in agreement. She stared at the trees, imagining cities beyond them. It seemed impossible to her that others were doing other things based on what _they _wanted to do and she was doing everything she could to continue to live.

"Who were you talking about earlier?" She asked suddenly, changing the subject. The curiosity overwhelmed her- she wanted an answer as soon as possible, and she didn't even know why. There was a long silence before Paul replied.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked her, letting his gaze wander somewhere else.

"You mentioned that I was just like someone," She explained, trying hard not to sound demanding. As much as she wanted the answer, he was the one who had to give it to her, and she wouldn't ruin her chance by angering him.

"I was thinking about you. I didn't mean to say that," He said sincerely. He looked at her again, and she tried to decide if he was lying or not. He looked slightly dull at that moment, as if he was recalling a tragic memory.

She felt a sudden feeling of jealousy that overwhelmed her- he actually _had _memories that he could refer back to. Even if some were full of sorrow and anger, at least he had something from home...

-x-

"Dawn," Paul murmured suddenly, stopping. They had decided to walk in the forest after they ate lunch and washed the plates. The sun was hidden by the leaves, but still provided some light, so right now would be the most convenient time to explore.

Dawn stopped, almost slamming into him, but she looked up expectantly. She sounded calm and composed when she spoke. "Yes?"

"When are you going to stop your morning habits?" Although his voice was light and casual, Dawn recognized something hidden behind it. His eyes remained emotionless and his face showed no sign of what he was thinking. He stared straight at her as he waited for an answer. "You know, you're always asking me why you're here and who I am."

Dawn paused, surprised. "I don't know," She said after a brief moment of hesitation. "It's fun asking why I'm here and who you are. It's kind of like a morning joke, you know?" She never considered that she had known him for more than a day. She didn't know how to answer, but this would be her most reasonable response if she asked every morning.

"Dawn," Paul murmured, gazing directly at her. "Please don't do that anymore. It hurts, having to think that you might not remember me and what we have been through together. If that was true, then we would seem like total strangers."

"Oh," Dawn replied. She stared at the path ahead, unsure of what to say. If this happened every day, she didn't know how she could prevent it. Apparently, she forgot everything that happened each day, so she always asked him those same questions. _'That's how it has been and will always be_._' _She realized. _'We will be nothing more as each day passes. We will remain strangers, not even acquaintances or friends.'_ "Sorry if I offended you. I just meant it as a joke. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

Paul shrugged and smiled, resuming his normal calm and determined expression. "It doesn't matter. It's just...kind of personal. I don't mean to make you feel bad either. Did I?"

Dawn shook her head. She continued into the unexplored forest, careful to mark her location and remember how to get back to the cave. Paul followed behind her, protecting her from danger. They watched, and at the same time, _they _were watched as well. In the forest, they knew they must be careful not to lose themselves. They must be the ones to make the first move, the act of attack or defense.

Their entire journey into the forest seemed pointless. A sea of trees stretched onwards and revealed nothing but endless green ahead. Every step Dawn took caused her to wonder if she was getting closer or moving away. She felt her hope drain out of her as the light gradually vanished- the barely visible sun above wasn't in sight anymore.

"Don't worry," Paul reassured her. He had noticed her frown and disappointed expression, so he decided to attempt to cheer her up. "I brought our dinner here. I don't know if we'll make it back without using the sun as a reference, but let's try our best. We should leave as soon as we finish."

Dawn nodded and accepted the plate of food that Paul had offered her. She chewed silently, listening to her surroundings. At the same time, she thought of what she had promised Paul.

What was she thinking earlier? How could she promise something that she couldn't give?

Paul took her empty plate and stuffed it into the small traveling bag that he was carrying. They waited, enjoying the silence and light breeze that drifted through the leaves before preparing to leave. After another brief pause, Paul stood up.

"Let's go now. If we don't, we might as well become walking Pokemon food," He joked, although his voice was harsh and urgent.

The walk back was supposed to be very straightforward since they had only went in one direction so they would avoid getting lost. Despite its familiarity, Dawn felt like she was walking on a different path. In some ways, she was correct.

Previously, she had walked here with a clear mind and a promise that she thought was possible.

Now, everything is different.

* * *

><p><strong>Bluh Bluh~ oUo<strong>

**Once again, sorry for the whole procrastinating thing again. I would also like to thank Lynx of the Sand for beta-reading this chapter.(:  
><strong>

**I can't wait to finish this story and reveal the reason for Paul's Out-Of-Character-ness. It's sort of awful being the only one knowing _why _he's acting so...nice. x3 **

**So yeah...I promise I'll update next week or the next half week! (_Not _the next half month. ;D)**

**Review please! :D**

**-x- MidniteMelodie -x-  
><strong>


End file.
